fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakaba (Edolas)
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Mage |team= |partner= |base of operations= Edolas Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Wakaba Mine |magic=Magic Contraption |manga debut= Chapter 169 |anime debut= Episode 78 |japanese voice=Daisuke Kageura |english voice=Charlie Campbell |image gallery=yes }} Wakaba (ワカバ Wakaba) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Wakaba Mine. Appearance Wakaba looks identical to his Earth Land counterpart. He has his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 He wears a plain red shirt with a no smoking sign on it. Tied around his waist is a white belt. His pants are green. He has small eyes and eyebrows as well. For footwear Wakaba wears sports sandals. Personality Similar to his counterpart, Wakaba seems to like drinking as well, and is also good friends with Macao.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 19 Unlike his counterpart though, Wakaba does not smoke, and even wears a no smoking sign on his shirt.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 78 He and Macao seem to be close with Cana and are frequently seen with her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Synopsis Edolas arc Macao asks Cana if she wants to drink some alcohol with them, but Cana replies no, as she doesn't like to drink. When Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla are spotted by the guild, Macao and Wakaba point out to the guild that two of them are cats. The guild gets scared at the sight of Exceeds, but convince themselves the two just look like them, due to their naive reactions. When Gray Surge tries to go on a job with Juvia he is quickly shut down. Macao and Wakaba tell him to give up, as not even Lyon had a chance with her. Shortly after, Nab calls out that the Fairy Hunters are coming. Everyone panics, but they manage to teleport away in time. After teleporting, the Earth Land Mages reveal why they are really in Edolas. Even after the guild tells them it is pointless to go against the Royal Kingdom to save their friends, Natsu asks for directions anyways, much to the surprise of Wakaba and everyone else.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 80 Wakaba is present at Lucy's speech to get their guild to help stop the Royal Kingdom and assist the Earth Land Mages. When they finally do arrive, Wakaba charges into battle with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 18-19 After Magic starts to disappear from Edolas, Wakaba, along with the rest of the guild, follows Lucy to the Royal Capital to help calm everybody down. When they get there, and "The Great Demon Lord Dragneel" is defeated and their counterparts start to return, Wakaba listens with his guild as Gray Fullbuster tells them they don't need Magic to be a guild, they only need their comrades.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 94 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Contraption: Wakaba's weapon consists of a box with two sock-puppets snake-like creatures at the top of it. How it is used remains unknown.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Fairy Tail Members